


Waterloo Morning (a view from the bed)

by Ukulelelovinggal



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukulelelovinggal/pseuds/Ukulelelovinggal
Summary: Let’s just pretend that Tommy Tucker was not on the case.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Waterloo Morning (a view from the bed)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little bit of fluff.

Therese felt herself slowly coming to the surface from the depths of the most amazing sleep of her entire lifetime. Carol had melted her bones and had sent both her mind and heart to an out of body experience last night. She was still swimming in the euphoria as she slowly reconnected with her senses.She knew immediately that Carol was no longer in bed with her.Despite the snugness of the twin bed there was no way they were leaving each other last night...even to stay in sight three feet away.

“We’ll just mess the other bed up in the morning. You know, to keep our respectability, darling,” Carol chortled.

Therese had gone to sleep with Carol draped around her like a second skin.As they lay spooned together Carol had one arm under Therese’s neck and the other wrapped around her waist. Their legs were tangled together with as much skin contact as possible. In spite of both women having slept alone for years nothing felt more natural. 

Eventually, Therese opened one eye and saw Carol standing by the window drinking a cup of coffee.As Carol pulled the curtain aside a sliver of sunlight caressed her profile. Therese’s breath hitched slightly. She wondered if she would ever be immune to or take for granted Carol’s beauty.

Therese propped her head up on her hand and cleared her throat.“What time is check out?”

“Eleven o’clock.”

“And what time is it now?”

“Seven fifteen.”

“And so, what are you doing way over there with all those clothes on?”

Carol briefly looked startled and then the slow Cheshire Cat grin began to appear.

“Well, you did say we needed to mess up the other bed this morning,” Therese said with as much feigned innocence as she could muster.

A low chuckle rumbled out of Carol as she set down her coffee cup and slowly, in a movement that was oh so familiar to Therese, began to walktoward her while untying her robe belt. 

****************************************

Glenda was leaving her cleaning supplies in the supply closet when her boss stopped by to double check that all the vacant rooms were ready for new guests. “Yup, all set, boss.Kind of funny, those two women in Room 12 looked like such high class ladies but that room looked like a tornado had hit it.Takes all kinds,” as she shook her head and smiled. 


End file.
